Faux Motherhood is a Beautiful Thing
by TheWubber5
Summary: So I love the idea of Mama Peach. I figure she would be an awesome mother to the Koopalings. Then I wrote about it. It's just a little drabble, nothing too special. I hope you can enjoy regardless. (Involves Bowser x Peach, obviously)


Peach had always wanted to be a mother, even if it meant getting into an arranged marriage, the children halfway belonging to a complete stranger. She would have loved them regardless, they would have been more precious than any jewel in the world.

The kids she did end up having, though, weren't quite what she expected. She mulled over this as her children all bickered and chattered and shouted at the dinner table, her husband at the other end of the table, wolfing down his own food.

"Ludwig, get your stupid papers away from me!"

"BE CAREFUL WITH THOSE JUNIOR!"

"Hey, Morton, can you, like, not drool all over? It's getting over to my side."

"Ey, Rainbow-Brain, getcho 'ands away from me! I don't 'ave yo stupid ball!"

"I know you took it! Don't play games! I'm not in the mood for games!"

"Iggyyyy...can you assist me in handling Junior?"

Peach smiled regardless of the growing headache in her skull. Her husband quirked a bushy brow and smirked, bits of meat sticking to his lips and teeth. Everyone stopped talking to stare and giggle at him. He ignored this.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout, Peachy?" He asked, resting his chin on his hand as his elbow leaned on the table.

Peach smiled back, looking more at her family than Bowser. "Nothing really."

With a shrug done in unison, all of the children went back to their business. Suddenly, as she listened in to each of the kids, she realized something. She counted the heads at the table.

"That's odd," she muttered. No one heard her, so she got up and walked over to Bowser, who stared at her in confusion.

"What'sh wong?" He asked, his mouth full of food.

Peach leaned in closer. "Darling, do you notice something about the Koopalings?"

Bowser stared at them closely. Then he shook his head. "Not at all."

Peach shook her head as well, though for a different and very obvious reason. "Larry isn't here, Sweetheart."

Bowser's eyes widened, and he counted the heads at the table, then his eyes widened more. He scooted his chair back suddenly, the noise startling his kids.

"Come on, let's go look for him," he grumbled.

"Where are you guys goin'?" Junior asked.

"We're just going to look for your brother," Peach responded. "We'll be back as soon as we find him. It shouldn't be too long."

"You may want to check his room," Iggy piped up. "He said that he wanted to work on something in there, and that it would take a while."

"That kid..." Bowser mumbled, stalking off.

Peach followed after thanking Iggy, and then they were off. As they strolled down the halls, Peach couldn't help but to swoon slightly. Bowser caught on, and smirked.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"I'm just remembering the night you proposed for the fifty-second time," she sighed. "Can you believe it was three years ago? It feels like it's been ages."

Bowser smiled in return, but not out of nostalgia. "You counted how many times I proposed?"

Peach blushed, realizing what she'd indirectly admitted to. "Well, I just...um...yes," she gave a guilty smile and Bowser laughed.

"You're weirder than a I thought," he chuckled, giving her a playful shove.

She grinned and shoved back, barely moving his massive form. "You're weird!" She giggled.

"Shh, we're at his room."

And they were. Quietly, Peach turned the knob and opened the door. Thankfully, it didn't squeak. They were unsure of why they were being so quiet until they walked in.

There, on Larry's bed, was its apparently exhausted owner, laying on his back, snoring like a wildebeest, and mumbling about mustard-covered tacos. Peach smiled warmly and walked in silently, sitting on his bed beside him. Bowser followed and kneeled on the other side of the bed.

Peach began to stroke his hair lovingly, and Bowser let her have her moment. He was still overjoyed that Peach, his wife, his queen, was the faithful and loving mother of his children. None of them were biologically hers, but you wouldn't know it from observation.

After she nodded, a que for his turn, she stood up and let Bowser pick up his son while Peach rolled down the heavy comforter. As Bowser lowered him again, he shimmied him out of his shell. Larry shifted as he did this, but didn't wake up. Peach then covered his body again, giggling as he immediately snuggled into the warmth.

The couple walked back out, taking one last look at Larry. He was content and happy, drooling on his pillow and snoring louder than any normal child would. They both smiled and turned back out, venturing into the dining room once again.

"Like, where's Larry?" Wendy asked as her parents walked in, sans her expected brother.

"He was sleeping," Peach answered simply.

Everyone then returned to their previous conversation. Peach shook her head and laughed to herself. It was how the Koopalings were; if their sibling wasn't severely injured or dead, there was no reason to worry or care.

Overwhelmed with sudden happiness, content, and satisfaction, Peach leaned up on her tip-toes and titled Bowser's lips towards hers in a loving kiss. Junior, Morton, and Roy caught sight of this and heaved, while Wendy whipped her head around and couldn't contain all of her "aww"'s.

When Peach pulled back, he hugged her husband, then walked back to her seat at the table. Bowser did as well, just as love-struck as he always had been with her, ever since they met.

She was sure that, in this moment, these hours, these years, she was the happiest person alive.

~*~The End~*~


End file.
